Mavericks baby girl
by IamTheBlaze
Summary: Okay a continuation from leosnakes electric It tells how Mav and his baby sister are forced to live with Iceman and the disasters, solutions, fights, girls and fun that ensures basicaly a lovey dovey family novel with a bit of kick ass thrown in 3
1. Chapter 1 Moving in

Iceman was convinced it was Maverick's fault.

He just _knew_ Maverick had left the stove on and gone for a leisurely walk, or tried to stop a fire by throwing vodka on it, but no, everyone said it had been an _electrical_ fire and _not his fault at all_ and had been fawning over him ever since. "Oh, _poor_ Mitchell, that's too bad, let's make him and that cute baby sister of his a casserole."

Fuck, thought Iceman, if you got this much attention for burning your own house down, he wasn't sure why more people didn't try it.

But then someone had volunteered Iceman to take him in.

Viper told him it was because he was the most responsible student at the academy, and probably the most hospitable and besides Maverick was looking after fourteen year old Phoenix and she couldn't stay just anywhere on base, and Iceman had bit his lip the entire time to stop from screaming out "_BULLSHIT_!" at the top of his lungs. This was some crack-pot plan to get Iceman and Maverick to play nice, and everyone knew it. Iceman wouldn't even be surprised to find out that Viper had set the fire himself, stuck a fork in one of Maverick's electrical sockets or something.

Hollywood had adopted all of it as his current pet conspiracy theory. Last month he had been obsessed with the JFK assassination, and now he had taken to popping out from behind corners questioning Maverick and Phoenix about the validity of the situation. Finally Maverick had cracked and punched Hollywood square in the nose. Iceman would never admit it to anyone, but he was kind of impressed.

Conversely, he was absolutely horrified by _living_ with Maverick.

Over the last few weeks Maverick had said to him an entire host of nasty things, including "you uptight OCD pussy bitch" and "it's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend, she would kill herself five seconds after you asked her to move in" Jess however was nicer and always tried to follow Iceman's rules and compliment him on his house and hospitality.

But how was Iceman supposed to react when Maverick used the hand towels from the front bathroom to wipe his _shoes_, and walked around the house wearing only dog tags and boxers, and _used Iceman's toothbrush without telling him_?

Really, what the _hell_?

It was the _coup de grâce _when Iceman returned home one evening to find Maverick having sex on his couch.

The girl looked to be about twenty, with blonde hair that was tangled with sweat. She occasionally let out a noise as Maverick thrusted on her.

Iceman stood in the doorway and watched, kissing his anger goodbye. It wasn't going to help him here. He needed a plan.

Maverick _finally_ noticed him, gave a yelp of alarm, and sat bolt upright. The girl sat up too, saw Iceman, and screamed at an ungodly pitch.

"Afternoon, Mitchell," Iceman drawled, looking straight at him.

"Uh, Katie," Maverick said, handing her his shirt while keeping his eyes on Iceman, "maybe you should go..."

She grabbed it from him and dashed out of the room.

Maverick pulled his boxers on. The little strip of hair along his lower stomach, leading toward his crotch, was still visible.

"So, Kazanski," Maverick said. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Actually, no," Iceman said.

"No, you wanted my balls," Maverick snapped, "and now you have them. So, what? Are you kicking me and Jess out?"

"Shut up, Mitchell, I'm trying to think."

"_What_?"

And then it came to him.

"One-on-one hop," Iceman said shortly. "Bring your RIO, I'll bring mine. Whoever gets gunned down first has to do whatever the other wants."

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out."

Maverick glared at him. "Fine. And if _I_ win, I get to do what the fuck I want without you getting your panties in a wad."

Iceman rolled his eyes. "Unlikely, Mitchell," he said, turning around and leaving the living room before Maverick could react.

"He thinks he's going to win," Iceman said dismissively, looking over at Maverick as he and Slider readied their jet.

"And we _know_ we're going to win," Slider told him. "Forget about it. This look okay to you?"

"Its fine," Iceman told him, climbing into the cockpit. "Yeah, we should be good," he said, tugging at a cable.

"How'd you get clearance for a solo hop, anyway?" Slider said, sounding impressed.

"My superiors love me," Ice said, sliding his helmet on. "Instruments and gauges fully functional," he said.

He clicked on the comm. "You up for this, Mitchell?"

"Just_ do it, _Kazanski," Maverick snapped, sounding fidgety and wired.

Jess looked at them both down on the tarmac she had a bad feeling about this. As much as she pretended not to like Ice she knew that she loved and if either he or Mav went down today she would horrified as much as she hated to admit it Ice was like a responsible older brother whereas Mav was the fun reckless one.

Regardless of her feelings they were up within a few minutes.

"You see him?" Slider said.

"No," replied Iceman. "Don't worry about it, he'll come."

All of a sudden Maverick's plane went into a spectacular dive in front of them. Iceman turned in the air to get a better angle.

"What do you think he's trying to do?" Slider said, sounding nervous.

"Shut up," Iceman said, and it wasn't mean, just sharp.

He waited.

"He's got tone on us, Ice!"

Iceman pulled up and burst away from Maverick, supersonic. He turned again and fingered the controls.

"What are you _doing_?"

"He has to come to us," Iceman murmured.

"Getting worried, Kazanski?" crackled Maverick's voice in his ear.

"Why, Mitchell, are you?"

"Hell no," Maverick said, but his voice cracked. It was something most could barely hear, but Iceman heard everything.

He grinned and crept forward.

There was Maverick, a sitting duck in the middle of the canyon.

"Shit," Iceman heard Goose say.

"Ice," Slider said warningly.

The way Iceman's plane moved forward, it was like a snake, a calculated moment of pure force. It was over before either of them knew what happened, Iceman had missile lock on him, had fired, and Maverick was swearing over the comm.

Back on the ground, Maverick stormed off. Iceman watched him go, knowing where he was headed. In the tower Jess just watched them her mouth gaping

"Nice job," Iceman told Slider, and set forth to follow. Up in the tower Jess watched both boys enter the heading home through her binoculars sighed pulled of her headphones grabbed Mavericks motorbike keys and followed.


	2. Chapter 2 Tears and Cuddles

Iceman closed the front door behind him and stepped into silence.

"Mitchell," he said, the two syllables lazy and impassive.

Maverick appeared, approached Iceman in the foyer and leaned on the wall with his shoulder.

"You won," Maverick said.

Iceman was quiet for a moment. He stepped a bit closer to Maverick.

"I've been thinking, Maverick," he said, "About what I want you to do."

He stepped even closer. Maverick's breathing quickened.

Iceman put a hand on the wall beside Maverick, blocking his exit. "I _was _going to tell you to straighten up your act and stop, for instance, bringing girls into my house and nailing them on my sofa, but that's not what you need." Neither man noticed Jessica sneaking silently into the house and edging down to the foyer.

They were extremely close now. Maverick's nipples were clearly erect under his shirt.

"What you need," said Iceman quietly, "is to be taken down a notch, Mitchell."

Maverick's pupils were blown; he was looking up at Iceman doe-eyed with a mix of apprehension and hunger.

"You _want_ it too," Iceman added softly. Transfixed Jess's mouth dropped open and no matter how much she wanted to move she was fixed to the spot. Iceman and Maverick carried on oblivious to her presence.

Maverick straightened up defiantly. "I don't want _anything_ from you, Kazanski," he hissed.

"Not even this?" Iceman said, sliding his hand against Maverick's ass, fingers dragging against soft flesh underneath denim.

Maverick gasped involuntarily, falling against Iceman slightly; Iceman caught him and pushed him into the living room.

"You like feeling out of control, right, Mitchell?" Iceman whispered in his ear. "Even if it means you don't come out _on top_..."

"What are you going to do?" Maverick whispered.

"What I want," Iceman said.

He shoved Maverick against the sofa, already hard against him.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes," Maverick breathed, pressing back against Iceman's crotch, leaving no atom of space between them, their twin scents of sweat lingering in the air.

Iceman's fingers swept across Maverick's crotch, teasing his fly. Maverick was quivering with tension beneath him.

Iceman felt a swell of quiet power rise inside him. He bit down on his lip, drawing blood, staying inside the moment. This had to be carefully, almost artfully done, if he wanted to fully make his point.

He didn't bother undoing the top button, just grazed his finger inside the hole and it undid itself from the building pressure against the fly. Ice tugged at the zipper gently, with an excruciatingly slowness. He wondered if Maverick would beg if he kept this up, but Maverick said nothing, just pressed himself as deeply against Iceman as he could, back muscles rippling under his shirt.

Iceman hooked his thumb in Maverick's belt loops and pulled his jeans down just a bit. He ran a finger against the exposed flesh. Maverick's breath hitched. The quivering had become a tremble; an explosive, kinetic energy underneath Iceman's fingers to do with as he wished.

He slid the jeans down a little further. Maverick's legs spread slightly on his touch.

"_Tom_," Maverick burst out, like he was swearing.

"Yeah," Iceman replied, as he slid into Maverick, his voice even and controlled.

Maverick clenched the fabric of the couch in white-knuckled fists and rocked back against Iceman. Iceman moved forward and trapped Maverick between himself and the arm of the couch as he thrusted, pinning him.

The heat was incredible, a tangible force as Iceman moved inside him, like the core of the earth expanding and exploding, coal bursting into diamonds. Maverick screamed, and _fuck_, he had a set of lungs on him, the sound itself making Iceman feel as if his carefully composed exterior were about to crack.

"Jesus," Iceman said aloud as he came, the _s_ lingering in his throat, and then, "Mitchell," softer, resting his hands on Maverick's hips.

Maverick had come before him and was elbows-down on the arm of the couch now, no longer trembling, pressed up against Iceman needily. His pulse jack-hammered underneath Iceman's fingertips as he slid one finger over his neck, then leaned down and kissed him there, underneath the earlobe, beside the jawbone that shifted as Maverick ground his teeth together.

"Had enough, Mitchell?" Iceman said quietly.

"Yes," Maverick replied. His voice cracked on the lone syllable.

Iceman silently went into the bathroom, turned the faucet to hot and wet a towel. He cleaned himself off, returned to Maverick and handed it to him.

Maverick wiped the come off his stomach and laid down on the couch cat-like, curled up.

Iceman knelt in front of him.

Their eyes locked, green on blue Months of unspoken longing, insecurities and resentment passed between them and drew Iceman's lips to Maverick's. Their kiss however was interrupted by a quiet gasp from the entrance to the lounge room. Both men broke up to see Jess standing their looking at them silent tears pouring down her face. For a millisecond he wondered how much his poor poor baby sister had seen but as their iridescent blue eyes met he knew that she had witnessed it all. Her lips made out the shape of his name as she turned and ran out of the house. As Jess ran the only thought running through her mind was that she had to get away, her mind barely registered both men calling after her as she remembered Mavericks keys in her pocket. Still sobbing she heaved herself onto the bike and sped away.


	3. Chapter 3 Anger Managment

Maverick breathed feeling his baby sister's pain as well as his own. It took all his might not to crawl onto the couch and cry. Instead her pulled up his jeans and thanked god for the fact that Ice himself had a super speed Kawasaki motorbike. Grabbing Ice keys from his room barley aware of Iceman shouting at him he opened the garage door and sped out. He knew that there was only one place that his sister would head when she was upset and he knew that it was the type of place where she knew that only he would think to look. Easing of the throttle he walked down to helicopter pad and flew down to the aircraft carrier that was floating in the middle of the pacific sea. Unsurprisingly he got a dirty look from almost all of the staff especially the female's and the lieutenants that where fathers. Ignoring them he walked down to Commanding Officer Stinger's office. He took a deep breath and knocked. A few moments later Stinger yelled

"Get in here Maverick," He entered the room to find Jess passed out in a chair fast asleep and Stinger at his desk doing his paperwork. Maverick stooped in front of the desk standing to attention breathing a sigh of relief that Jess was safe. "Are you going to tell me what happened up there?" Stinger asked without looking up from his paperwork.

"Has Jess told you?"

"No she got in here crying and collapsed in that chair."

"Then Sir it is not my place to explain,"

"I knew you'd say that I'm giving you both two days off from top gun Goose will be joining you on the second day the first day however is for Phoenix to rest and recover,"

"Yes sir," Maverick said.

"Good now take her up to the infirmary and Maverick even the best of siblings have their days I'm sure Jess doesn't blame you for whatever happened."

"Thankyou sir," Maverick said picking up his sister in his arms and walking her through the ship to the infirmary where he placed in a bed and collapsed on the one beside her. It had been an excruciatingly long day.

The next morning Jess awoke feeling snug and well rested she contemplated rolling over and going back to sleep. But as the events of the previous day came flooding back to her she knew she was done for. In the bed next to her Maverick groaned and began muttering in his sleep the way he did when he was upset. The only words she caught where Jess, love, bet, Ice and rape. Quietly fuming Jess picked up the phone that was placed on her bedside table and called Goose after a quick conversation they both said their goodbyes and hung up. Quietly Jess made another two calls. Feeling like there was nothing she could do but wait, Jess rolled over to catch another few hours' sleep. She felt herself being gently shaken awake and opened her eyes to see Goose in front of her with three bags of cinnamon rolls in his hand.

"Morning beautiful I got breakfast,"

"Mother Goose you always think of everything," Jess said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders terrified she would start crying again. Sensing her distress Goose rubbed her back in soothing circles holding her against him.

"You seem like you've been in shock, what's been happening? Especially between you and Mav,"

"that's for Mav to tell you, but there was a breach of trust a major breach of trust by Ice and hell Mav didn't fight it or stick up for me or even think about what the consequences would be for me." Goose climbed up next to her in bed handed her a cinnamon roll and said "baby just keep in mind what Mavericks like and what his job is. Pilots have to think of a hundred different things at the same time while their flying and I know for a fact that even when he's up there he's always thinking of you hell he has a picture of you and him cuddling tacked up on the dash of the plane. Mav thinks of you were ever he goes so what makes you think this time would be any different. And we both know that Mav is a self-centred prick who tends to put himself first all the time. But you know something I've been Mav's RIO a long, long time and I know that you are always at the root of Mav's actions I mean whether it's a flyby of a tower to impress you or a date which isn't about sex is about finding you some female guidance. Sighing Jess looked over at her sleeping brothers form and said

"I hate it when you're right Goose,"

"Are you going to be okay on your own for a little while they'll kill me if they find me off Top Gun base without permission, so I'd best go and inform Stinger of my presence." Jess laughed and said

"Knowing Stinger you'll be back on base before afternoon drills." Now it was Goose's turn to laugh as he pulled her close kissed her forehead whispering

"You're a good kid Jessie," into her hair and left. A few moments later Maverick began to stir, and soon was sitting up.

"Morning Mav," Jess said walking over to his bed passing him a cinnamon roll and snuggling up next to him.

"Morning Phoen, how'd you get these if I'm not mistaken we are on an aircraft carrier in the middle of the sea."

"No you are not mistaken but mother Goose thought we might be hungry."

"Goose's here already?"

"I called him,"

"Oh alright then," Maverick tore into the cinnamon roll and Jess waited until he had finished eating until she began.

"Maverick about yesterday,"

"Yeah?" Maverick asked uncertainly

"I might have overreacted a little strongly by flying here."

"No you acted the way I knew you would. You went to a place where you felt safe, happy and barely any bad things happen, Phoen honey you acted the way any other fourteen year old kid was going to act when they came home and watched their brother being raped by a person she thought she could trust and their brother didn't try and stop the act either. You may be the world's youngest military personnel and best young naval aviator but Jess your still a fourteen year old girl and no-matter how mature you other sometimes your still going to act like one."

"Mav can I ask why you didn't try to stop Ice?"

"Because I lost a bet and he could do whatever he wanted to me,"

"Oh Maverick I know you don't want to answer this but did you enjoy kissing Iceman?"

"The last kiss at the end well, I was in a deeply unbalanced emotional state baby, I don't think I knew what I was feeling."

"I don't mind if you and Ice get together Mav I really don't but just give me a heads up okay?"

"Okay,"

"Hey Mav you thinking what I'm thinking?'

"Yes I'm thinking what you're thinking, I feel the need,"

"The need,"

"For Speed," The crowed together Maverick grabbed his little sister and pulled her close kissing the top of her head. "I will always love you Jess no-matter what,"

"You're the best Mav," Jess replied the sat there for a moment in each other's arms before the ran straight for the locker rooms racing each other as they got changed into their jump suites and out to their planes. Jess laughed as they ran past a dumbfounded Goose and Viper she called out.

"Hurry up Goose the planes won't wait forever your suites in the locker rooms," Maverick called out the same message as they ran past Jess's old RIO Angel, who tore down to the change rooms like she was on fire. As they reached the deck Jess and Mav ran over to their planes up the ladders and sat in them looking like to kids in a candy store. Jess laughed as Angel an over her black hair streaming out behind her carrying her own and Jess's helmets. "So long Maverick! Looks like Goose couldn't find your helmets I'll see you up their big brother." They all knew that a flight without authorization would be over if the ground crew found out. So as Angel climbed in and buckled up Jess closed the hatch and the ground crew made all the preps soon Jess floored it to the F14's maximum possible speed they were up, up and away. The hadn't been up there for long before Maverick and Goose joined them. "Hey Mav," Jess called over the hand held radio,

"What?" Maverick replied as they flew line in line

"I'm a yell at Ice when we get home!" She heard Maverick and Goose laugh and she could have sworn she heard Maverick say "Good,"

"You two really are cowboys." Came a voice from over the com she heard Goose say

"Holy shit its Iceman,"

Laughing she replied "Goose he's probably up here saying, Holy shit it's Maverick, Phoenix, Goose and Angel."

"What's your problem, Kazanski?" Maverick asked "Can't we go for a _family _flight without you bothering us?" Jess swore as Iceman pulled up in the middle of them and smiled at her.

"You just wait Kazanski when we get down their I'm going to kick your but into next week."

"Sure thing sweetheart careful though your brother might get a little mad." Iceman taunted

"Hey Goose whose ass did you guys kiss to get away from Top Gun and up in the air?" Slider asked,

"The list is long and distinguished," Goose replied

"Yeah and so is my Johnson," Slider Laughed

"Mav, Goose are you thinking what I'm thinking" Jess asked,

"Yep photo time," Maverick responded as Goose crowed

"Great Balls of fire!" Jess laughed as the Com buzzed with voices from the base and Ghost rider called

"This is Ghost rider sector 90903 requesting all pilots head back to base immediately,"

"This is Phoenix requesting to talk to CO Stinger," Jess called back the smirk she was wearing so evident in her voice Maverick laughed.

"Phoenix, Maverick, Iceman get your buts back to base NOW!" Stinger thundered

"Nope not sure I feel like going back to base do you Mav?"

"Nope" Maverick replied as Goose said "Mav,"

"Phoen," Angel cautioned

"Phoenix Mitchell, Maverick Mitchell you haven't got permission to be up there so help me,"

"Hey neither does Ice and anyway we do have permission to be up here,"

"Yeah from who?" Stinger questioned taking the bait

"You and the Doc, You guys said Rest and Relaxation I've done rest and this is relaxation plus family bonding and anger management. See how good my multitasking's gotten?' Jess asked as Maverick laughed

"How's this Anger management?" Maverick asked curiously

"Cause their loaded with blanks lets Photo op this Mav,"

"Alrighty then I'll get visual ID and you hook him," Maverick joked as they swooped out to better see what Iceman was planning.

"And I'll clean him and fry him," Goose joked

"Alright Phoen you know the drill. Break hard right and engage. I'm on my way" Maverick said

"If we can't shoot this guy then we can at least have a little fun with him" I heard Maverick laugh. I watched as they soared into an inverted v just above our enemy.

"Is this your idea of fun Mav?" I heard Goose ask knowing full well that he was getting sick from being upside down.

I watched above us as Maverick smirked giving Iceman and Slider the middle finger.

"Greetings!" Maverick laughed.

"Watch the birdie!" goose instructed as he snapped a photo of the surprised looks of the enemy.

"Gee, I crack myself up!" Maverick continued to laugh.

"This is a great shot Mav! I should be a photographer" Goose crowed. Jess laughed and put gun lock on Iceman

"Jess what are you doing?" Angel called "we can't shoot him out of the sky he's on our side in one of our planes!"

"He was on our side." Jess mumbled as Iceman stayed incredibly still knowing she wouldn't shoot.

"Jess put the guns away there not toys, fly home and let the big boys play," Iceman said calmly

"That does it Kazanski you're in for it now."

"Yeah right what are you going to do throw your Barbie's at us?"

"No Kazanski ima shoot you out of the goddam sky,"

"Phoenix this is Mustang," rang out the voice of stinger "Stand down Phoenix I repeat stand down and come back to base."

"Like hell I am!" Jess called as pressed the red button that released a spray of bullets or in Jess's case blanks that sounded like the real thing as Maverick and Goose sat above taking pictures. Knowing that Goose should be getting sick around now she stopped the spray. "Get any good pictures Goose?" Jess called over the com

"Yeah Iceman and Slider where shitting their pants they seriously thought you'd blow them out of the sky." They all continued Laughing as Jess called to Maverick as he slipped out of the inverted V

"Hey Mav sweetie lets go home."

"Rodger that Phoen, lets head home," Nobody stopped laughing and as they almost hit the aircraft carrier Mav called "Ladies first,"

"Then why aren't you going?" Jess asked.

"Ha, ha," Maverick said "now get going before I blow you out of the sky!"

Chuckling Jess called the ball and did a smooth landing Maverick and Iceman not far behind as she jumped down from the plane she rushed over to Maverick and he hugged her still laughing until a worker came down to see them all and said Stinger wanted them all except Angel in his office now," Jess grabbed Gooses hand as Maverick put his arm protectively around her shoulders. Still laughing they walked out to stingers oak door but the look on everybody's face that they past was enough to wipe the smiles of their faces. Using the hand that Jess wasn't holding Goose knocked on the door.


	4. Chapter 4 Shits and Giggles

"Maverick, Phoenix, Goose get in here," Their CO sounded furious and Jess bet she knew why she tried to resist the temptation to cower into Maverick so she only hid in his chest a little as they walked in. With Jess holding Goose's hand and Mavericks arm around her shoulders they tried to stand to attention as best they could. Jess was surprised to find Iceman and Slider already in there and shot Ice a dirty look. "What the hell happened out there?" Stinger asked looking directly at Jess.

"Well Mav, Goose and I decided to go for a _family_ fly when some dickhead decided to join us in the sky." She nodded over in ice direction "He played dirty and that son of a bitch cut me off a few times before I remembered that these where the combat exercise planes so they would have blanks loaded in them ready for tomorrow. So we did our special photo maneuver and I shot the blanks at them. And now I'm not even half tempted to slap him let alone kill him. Stinger growled. And turned to Maverick and Goose

"Is that what you to say happened?"

"Yes Sir." They responded in unison.

"What about you to."

"Take out her adjectives about us and that's pretty much what happened." Iceman said as Slider nodded

"Are you going to tell me why you were so upset yesterday and collapsed in my chair?" Stinger asked turning to Jess

"Nope,"

"What about you four?"

"No Sir,"

"Alright dismissed and don't let me hear about anything else like this happening ever again you hear me ever again."

"Yes sir," they chorused. And left the room. In the hallway Maverick began laughing

"You should have seen your face Kazanski, you sure your panties are still clean,"

"I'll take you up there again for the same price as last time,"

"I would but I don't think Phoenix would be able to stand the shock.

"Poor baby," Iceman cooed as Jess walked up and slapped him

"I thought I could trust you Kazanski you were like a brother to me a responsible guardian the Ying to my Mavericks Yan but no you had to go and do something like that and let me see it. That Iceman is just perverted." Jess stalked away arm in arm with Maverick and Goose.

"Have you got it all out of your system yet Jess?" Maverick asked

"Almost, all he needs to do now is apologize and I'm willing to let this all go."

"I'll go tell him that then,'

"Don't you dare Maverick Mitchell, he needs to come to that conclusion by himself, you both got that,"

"Yes Mam," They chorused happily

"Oh shut up you two, want to go get some ice cream?"

"Great balls of fire I do!" Goose exclaimed making Jess and Maverick chuckle.

"It's on me because this weekend my little pumpkin is all out you." Maverick said tapping her on the nose

"Pumpkin?" she asked doing a double take you did not just seriously call me Pumpkin,"

"How about sweetie pie?" Maverick asked they carried on like this the whole way to the ice-cream parlor with Goose shaking his head behind them. As the three of them sat down to hot fudge Sunday's the guy behind the counter ever so casually started to chat her up.

"Back of mister the lady's mine," Maverick called flexing his muscles so the rolled beneath his tight white t-shirt and wrapping his arms around her kissing her cheek. Shaking slightly the boy went off to serve some other couples as Jess said

"Seriously? You did not just seriously scare of one of the cutest boy's I have ever seen."

"That there is precisely why I scared him off.' Maverick replied as Goose laughed and said

"Where to now my fair lady,"

"How's about we go and mix it up at the officers bar my boy's"

"Yeah Ha great balls of fire," the all crowed together scoring weird looks from everybody in the parlor. Laughing the all walked out of the base and down to where they had parked the bikes the night before. "Give me five seconds Mav," Jess said flipping out her cellphone and pressing the call button. "Sir it is my sorrow but possibly your delight to inform you that Goose Maverick and I will be moving back to Miramar We'll see you again when we have the top gun trophy love you Phoenix," there was a bit of shouting from the other end of the line and the it went dead. Jess hung up and turned to Maverick "he said you'd better take bloody better care of me this time or were all moving back to sea where he can keep an eye on us, so Mav baby don't screw this up."

"Yes Mam," Mav crowed,

"let's do this people," Jess said as she swung up behind Maverick on the bike her arms tightly would around his stomach as Mav threw Goose the keys for Iceman's bike. Breaking almost a hundred law's and having at least three near death experiences they pulled up in front of Iceman's house where Maverick and Goose wheeled the bikes in as Jess ran upstairs and hopped in the shower swearing as she nicked her knee with her razor finishing her shower and toweling dry she called out "MAVERICK!" a few seconds later he was in the bathroom soaking wet himself and a towel loosely wrapped around his midriff

"What's wrong sweetie," he asked concerned

"I cut myself shaving,"

"Is that it I interrupted my shower dashed to your room with shampoo still in my hair so you could tell me you cut yourself shaving?"

"Yeah will you fix it for me?"

"Yeah you did your hair yet?"

"Nope,"

"Come on,"

"Ha we haven't had a shower together since I was little."

"I think these last weeks have earned it." Jess closed her eyes as Maverick gently washed her hair and conditioned it perfectly. Then Maverick knelt down and she washed the shampoo out of his hair and conditioned it for him. After they were both done they toweled of and Maverick gently put antiseptic cream and a band aid on her cut and kissed it better they change into their white Navy uniforms and headed downstairs where a freshly showered Goose waited for them.

"Let's go boys!" Jess called jumping with Maverick on his bike whilst Goose took Iceman's. As they sat down at the bar Maverick said "This is what I call a target-rich environment.

"You live your life between your legs, Mav." Replied Goose rolling his eyes

"Goose, even you could get laid in a place like this."

"Hell, I'd be happy to just find a girl that would talk dirty to me."

After the boy's little eye fest a blonde lady that could only be described as a play boy bunny saddled up to her brother and began chatting him up as Maverick immediately responded Jess laughed and said to Goose "he's lost that loving feeling. "  
>"She's lo... No he hasn't. " Goose replied<br>"Yes, he has."  
>"He's not lost that lo..."<br>"Goose, he's lost it, man. "  
>"Come on! Aw sh... I hate it when she does that." Jess plugged in a mike walked over to Mav and started singing you've lost that loving feeling soon the whole bar was singing it to Maverick as Jess laughed and when they finished the song Jess wrapped her arms around Maverick and said to the startled blonde "He's mine."<p>

"Seriously Phoenix? You did not just seriously scare of one of the hottest chicks I have ever seen."

"That there is precisely why I scared her off.' Jess replied as Goose laughed and turned away to chat to the brunette that was tending the bar. They then turned on Goose as Jess stood on the bar and Maverick draped his arms around Goose and fondled his cheek "Hey Goose you big hunk!" Jess called  
>sensing what she was doing "That's me, sugar." Goose replied<p>

"Who would you rather take to bed me or Mav?"

"I'll take Maverick,' Goose replied holding Mavericks hands against his face The brunette tending the bar walked away without another word looking freaked. Goose reached up and pulled her down from the bar tickling her so she squealed as she was held down by Maverick. "You are a little terror." Goose told her in between tickles "a real terror,"

"Thank you," Jess managed to squeal. Everybody stopped as Iceman and Slider walked in and straight towards them. The boys let go and Jess sat up straightening her uniform.

"Still messing around like a baby I see Jessica,"

"First of all the name's Phoenix Thomas and second life's all about shits and giggles not that you'd know." This bought a few whistles and some applause from the silent bar whilst Iceman blushed. "Lost your cool Iceman? Perhaps we should call you blushman instead."

"When you're finished in the sandbox,"

"Touchy aren't we."

"Shall we step outside and talk?" Iceman asked as Slider said

"I got the number of that girl you were talking to before Maverick the one in the red dress." Whilst Jess pushed herself up onto the bar and sniffed the air and said

"Slider," another sniff "you stink," As there was another round of cat calls and jeering Jess took a bow. "Alright Ice we can talk just be careful though I'm so hot you could melt." They walked outside amidst the catcalls and jeering as soon as they had turned the corner she said "What Ice,"

"I just wanted to apologize for what I did to you and Ice's teeth came together with an audible snap Maverick it was wrong of me, Jess, Phoen you've been like a sister to me ever since I met you and I feel terrible about you witnessing what you did in general and let alone with your two brother being the ones to do it. You're a bright girl and no matter what qualms I have with Maverick you're my girl and I want to help him with raising you right. Help me help him. Please" Tears were silently falling down Iceman's face.

"Never Ever do anything and I mean anything like that again Ice, I don't think I could cope."

'I'm sorry I really truly from the bottom of my heart sorry, please say you will forgive me."

"It's alright I forgive you Ice." She felt herself being pulled into his arms and held against his chest that was racked with sobs.

"Hey its okay Ice were okay Ice."

I know it's just I love you Jess these past couple of day's I couldn't stand how mad you were at me."

"But I'm not mad any more, and I love you to Ice that's why I was so mad because I loved you so much and I though how could you do this to me."

"Come on lets go inside he said pulling her close one last time." Jess walked in to find Goose playing Great Balls of fire on the piano whilst Mav tried to chat up beautiful women. Jess watched paralyzed as Iceman walked over to Maverick and grabbed him by the shoulder and said "you have a beautiful sister here or should I say we, you can stay in my house for as long as you like providing it is what Jess wants."

"Of course," Maverick said and turned to Jess "you made up with him didn't you," she nodded "and staying with him all four of us like a family is what you want." Jess nodded again "alright then," Mav said offering his hand out to Ice "it seems we have and accord." "Now if you'll excuse me I believe I will go embarrass myself with Goose." Jess laughed as she watched her brother and Goose singing great balls of fire at the piano. She laughter harder as she watched Ice and Slider cracking jokes with the other pilots and knew that they were all her freaky large family. Jess stiffened feeling hand covering her eyes as a voice whispered,

"Guess who?"

"Goose," Jess exclaimed drawing his name out into three syllables. As he laughed lifting his hands from her eyes.

"Hey how's about we go and fill the bikes up with gas and give them a polish to tell Ice and Mav where sorry for stealing them cause then they can't punish us?"

"How's Ice going to punish you?"

"Well technically riding on a stolen bike is a felony and by punishing you he's punishing me,"

"That's sweet Goosey,"

"Don't tell anyone, come on lets go," He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. Together they rode the bikes around the streets of the base. Stopping only at the gas station where Jess paid whilst Goose filled them up. When they got home they cleaned the bikes down in record time and as Jess turned to go inside she felt a wet soppy sponge hit the back of her hair,

"Goose you are so dead!" Jessica yelled throwing both sponges at him. He dodged the first but the second hit him smack bang in the middle of his face he looked so funny Jess started laughing.

"That's it Phoenix, you're going down." The started a sponge war that only ended when Goose threw the bucket of soapy water over her head. Smiling Jess refilled the bucket and threw it over goose. Laughing Goose pulled her down into a wet hug on the grass.

"Remember when you were only little and we used to have Mav and Jess days and Goose and Jess days?"

"Yeah they were fun why?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we should have one of them today seeing as we technically still have a whole day of holiday's left." Laughing Jess said

"You're on by the way go have a shower in Mav's room and I'll put out some of his clothes for you because we are going to dinner."

"Really?"

"Really all expenses paid courtesy of Maverick," she said flashing his credit card "Beverages are courtesy of Iceman and slider," She said flashing a cheque signed by slider and Iceman's credit card. Goose laughed as they headed upstairs and a few moments later she was doing up Goose tie and they were walking down to the limo that waited "Once again, Maverick was all too happy to oblige," Jess laughed. "I'll see you there I need to talk to Maverick so I'll talk to you later/" she said closing the door after him and watching the limo slip away. "Talk to me Maverick," she said flipping up her phone


	5. Chapter 5 You can be my wingman

"Carol had just left the building I repeat Carol had just left the building,"

"Good job Mav you can be my wingman anytime,"

"Bullshit you can be mine!"

"Love you Mav,"

"Love you to Phoen," she clicked off as he Phone began to ring again

"What!" she exclaimed

"Excuse me Lieutenant?" Viper asked

"Sorry sir," Jess hurriedly apologized.

"I need Maverick and Goose up in the sky now and they aren't answering their phones."

"You can't have them and by them I mean Goose,"

"Excuse me,"

"You can have Iceman and Slider if you haven't already got them and if you do I'll go up with Hollywood and if you really really want you can have Maverick and Sunrise."

"Fine Lieutenant hurry up to the base and suit up I'll call Hollywood and Sunrise you can call Maverick."

"On it sir and thank you,"

"You're welcome lieutenant but if you ever disobey me again head will roll."

"Yes sir," She clicked off and pressed the speed dial button for Maverick. "Mav, get your butt back to base we're going up into the air.

"But what about Goose and Carol's date?" Maverick wanted to know

"It's still on your with Sunrise and I'm with Hollywood, where are you?"

"Officers bar,"

"I'll pick you up on the bike," she said picking up Mavericks key's locking the door and swinging up onto Mavericks bike, "I'll be there in five."

"But your half an hour away assuming you're at the house."

"Trust me Maverick I'll be there in five and no more drinks unless it's water,"

"Yes mum I can't believe you're going to speed for me,"

"Shut up I'm on my way."

"Love you,'

"Love you more by the way if I get pulled over it's on you,"

"Sweet see you later I'll be out the front." Jess shut her phone and kicked the roaring engine to life pushing the throttle to its limits. The houses around her blurred until she came to a halt with the engine running in front of the officers club. She slipped behind as Maverick slipped on his bike as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on for dear life. They roared down the streets until they arrived at the base where Maverick killed the engine and they ran inside straight to the instructor's change rooms where they stripped of pulled on their jump suits and grabbed their helmets and masks. They slipped into the student change rooms next door. Where all the boys where in various states of dress after two months of getting change around each other nobody noticed that Jess was different she and Maverick only changed in the officers room's out of sheer habit.

"Phoenix!" Hollywood called looking up and seeing her. "Thanks for nominating me as your RIO it's been ages since I've been on a proper offensive flight."

"Hollywood when Angel's and Goose are away there's nobody I'd rather have as my wingman!"

"Isn't that sweet!" Iceman crowed "the little baby's gone all mushy for Hollywood."

"Iceman I thought we were past al this bullshit or do I need to paste those photos around base?" Jess said as Maverick laughed

"Gentlemen," Viper said as he and Jester walked in "and ladies," he tacked on as an afterthought "we are facing a crisis that is why I have called all of you, the best of the best here today some of you are not the pairs I would have chosen," Viper flicked Jess Mav Hollywood and Sunset a look "but you'll do." He paused "there one possible hostile bogeys heading towards it is possible the bogey could be a UAV. It is your job to scope them out and remember Gentlemen do not shoot until fired upon,"

"I'd say you to Phoenix but it's not for your benefit that I'm issuing the warning." Viper said catching the dirty look Jess shot at him. "Now let's do this people." They all grabbed their helmets jumped in their planes and hit the air.

"You see him Hollywood?" I asked into the hand held radio as we sped above the cloud surface. I took that opportunity to watch the clouds just a few feet below us. The clouds had never ceased to amaze me.

"Not yet, but I'm sure he'll start to engage us soon" Hollywood replied as he watched his radar opposite me.

"Talk to me Sunset" I heard Maverick order playfully into the hand held radio.

"Roger I got him, 20 left 2900 miles, 920 knots closure" Goose replied opposite Maverick just below us.

"Phoenix, you hear that?" Mav asked knowing full well I could. He just liked to act macho and arrogant in the air.

"Roger Maverick" I replied as I ordered Hollywood to set our destination closer to the bugger we needed to engage. "I'll get a visual ID then Phoenix you hook him" Maverick joked as they swooped out to better see who we were dealing with.

"Roger and I'll clean him and fry him" Sunset crowed enthusiastically.

"Sunset sweetie? There's only one Goose."

"Burn ouch how does that feel Sunset?" Iceman asked making Jess jump she'd forgotten that he and slider where in the air watching her and Mavericks back's something she was sure Maverick was not completely comfortable with.

"Phoenix this is Ghostrider sector 90903 I got an inbound bogey heading 2020 at 10 miles 900 knots closure" Ghostrider's voice called loud and clear.

"Roger Ghostrider" I replied as I ordered Hollywood to span out to get a view of the bogey.

"Sunset you see a trailer?" I asked as I furrowed my brow in confusion. Bogeys don't usually travel alone and it was very unusual that the one we were tailing was.

"Negative Phoenix, looks like he's a single you worry to much" Sunset replied with a laugh.

"Phoenix, I'm gonna go head to head with him" Maverick called over the hand held radio.

"Take it easy Maverick I don't like this crap. We're gonna break high and right, see if he's alone" Hollywood replied making me smile. Hollywood had a small fear of being left alone and often forgot I was with him sometimes. Though it never affected his flying ability.

"We got a thousand knots closure Maverick, he's coming right at us" Sunset cautioned watching the radar.

"Okay buddy what's on your mind" Maverick muttered to himself. Suddenly I heard a rush of wind beneath us that took my breath away.

"Oh shoot there's 3 of them!" Maverick's panicked voice penetrated my thoughts.

"Mg28's none of them has been this close before" Sunset agreed with the same concern in his voice as Maverick's.

"What the heck are they doing there?" I cried as I scanned the sky for any trace of them.

"What's their position?" I heard Viper's voice ask Ghostrider just as concerned as we were.

"250 miles out sir" Ghostrider replied diligently answering his superior officer.

"250 miles, get them out of there!" Viper's panicked voice rang out.

"You got mg1, I'm going after mg 2 Iceman mg 3" Maverick said hoarsely.

"Roger" I replied as I continued to scan the clouds.

"Crap! There he is, right above us" Hollywood's panic stricken voice yelled causing my hands to shake. I wasn't used to hearing Hollywood freak.

"I lost him in the sun! Crap what's he's doing!" Hollywood yelled this time the panic in his voice was even more provident.

"You got him Phoenix?" Maverick asked concerned.

"He's coming around! He's coming around on our tail!" Cougar cried really freaking out now.

"God damn it! This bogey's all over us!" I cried as I was able to get a shaky visual.

"He's mp500. Go get him Maverick" Goose ordered.

"Holy shit Goose what happened to your date."

"I heard you guys were in a little trouble we can talk about this later concentrate on the sky."

"I'm going for missile lock, see if we can scare this guy out of here" maverick replied.

"I got him locked!" Maverick cried but a second later. I sighed with relief knowing that we had one Bogey down.

"We got him Phoenix! He's bugging out and going home!" Maverick crowed as they soared a miles away from us.

"Hollywood he's got missile lock on us! Get away from this guy!" I cried as I heard an incessant beeping noise signalling a pilot's worst fear.

"I can't take this crap! He's engaging me! Mustang this is Hollywood, 1274! He's got missile lock on me do I have permission to fire?" Hollywood yelled franticly into the hand held radio.

"Do not fire until fired upon!" my Viper's voice rang out clearly upset by this whole ordeal.

"But then it may be too late sir" I objected knowing we didn't have much hope if we were fired upon.

"The mg's in perfect firing position the mg's right on Phoenix's tail" I heard Sunset exclaim above us.

"No way Sunset, he'd have fired by now he's just trying to piss us off" Maverick's hoarse assurance wasn't enough to satisfy me.

"Maverick get down here and get him off us! Do some of that pilot shit "I cried becoming desperate. This was not how I wanted to go out.

"Easy, Jessie. Break hard right and engage. I'm on my way" Maverick said discarding my call name.

"If we can't shoot this guy then we can at least have a little fun with him" I heard Maverick laugh. I watched as they soared into behind our bogey and threw missile lock on him.

"Greetings!" Maverick laughed.

"Phoenix your tail is clear, big one's bugged out" Maverick assured us. I furrowed my brow as I checked behind me at Hollywood. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

"Were fine now Hollywood, promise." I told him and called to Ice "you get yours?"

"Yep mg 3 has left the building lets head home,"

"Hey that's my line!" I argued as Maverick laughed "I've had enough fun for one day Mav lets head home."

"I'll follow you."

"Alright Sweetie Love you,"

"Love you two,"

"Love you more," Iceman butted in

"Shut up Iceman!" Maverick and I called in unison. Almost as soon as I landed the plane Goose was up to the ladder and pulling me into his arms.

"Never ever go up in the air without me again do you hear me?"

"Yes sir," I said snapping a lazy salute. Smiling Goose carried me down the ladder where I was assaulted by paramedics. "Get real I'm fine!" Jess yelled as Maverick practically kicked the top of his plane and jumped down without waiting for the ladder freaked out by the site of me in Goose's arms being surrounded by paramedics. "Mav!" Jess called

"Phoen you okay sweetheart?" he asked practically yelling as Goose good naturedly surrendered her into Maverick arms

"Maverick I'm fine," IJesssaid as he cuddled me close sobs racking his chest he grabbed Jess's head and pulled it up to his eyes

"From now on if you go up we go up as a family," Maverick said looking at Goose. "Knowing I might lose you when that mg had you on missile Jess it was unbearable I can't and I won't lose you okay,"

"Alright but you guys don't go up without me up there or as part of the ground crew,"

"Rodger that Ghostrider."

"Don't get cocky Maverick!" Jess warned smiling as Maverick Smiled back Goose grabbed her hand and they all walked back to the officer's change rooms where Jess almost collapsed in the shower. She stepped out to find a freshly pressed formal white uniform with a note saying your presence is requested at the Officers club, As she got changed she flicked a raised eyebrow at Maverick and Goose who were both in the process of getting changed into their dress uniforms. They both shrugged clearly as much in the dark as Jess. When they were all presentable Jess noticed Mavericks tie was done wrong and stopped him before doing it up correctly and fixing Gooses jacket they then joined hands and walked down the few streets to the officers club. As they opened the door and walked inside they found the bar filled with lots of women scantily dressed

"This is what I call a target-rich environment."

"You live your life between your legs, Mav."

"Goose, even you could get laid in a place like this."

"Hell, I'd be happy to just find a girl that would talk dirty to me."

"When you two ladies are finished?" Jess asked. The three of them jumped as lights switched of and the highlights of their flying career flashed on the wall as a bunch of crashes from their beginning days of practising bailing out flashed on screen Goose whispered to Mav and Jess

"This gives me a hard on,"

"Don't tease me," Maverick whispered back as Jess shuddered as the reel finished everyone began clapping and calling out congratulations as Iceman and Slider steeped out behind them so the formed a V Iceman whispered in her ear.

"Vipers way of saying thank you don't cause a fuss."

"Thanks for the tip off genius," Jess hissed back plastering a fake smile on her face that made the boy's laugh. At about midnight the night started to get to her so Jess stood up on the bar knowing Maverick and Ice were having to good a time grabbed the Mike and "Hey, Goose, you big stud! "

"That's me, honey. " Goose crowed back

"Take me to bed or lose me forever." Jess called

"Show me the way home, honey. " As he walked over to Jess grabbed her hand helping her down from the bar and carrying her home and tucking her into bed.

"Hey Goose don't go,"

"Sure thing darlin' what do you want me to do?"

"Cuddles and then tell me about your date." Jess said threw a yawn

"How about Cuddles now and talking tomorrow," Goose suggested sliding down next to her and wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Fine but I won't forget." Jess said nuzzling into him and seconds later falling fast asleep

"Sure you won't" he said stroking her hair. "I'm sure you won't." Soon enough Goose was fast asleep as well. The next morning Jess awoke to a gentle snoring sound in her ear. Gently untangling herself from his arms. Jess walked down stairs to make some coffee. As soon as the pot finished brewing Maverick walked in and flung himself down in one of the chairs.

"Want some coffee Mav?"

"I'd love some," he said in a hoarse voice slowly Jess filled up a mug with two sugars and milk and turned around to pass it to him but the expression of pain on his face caused her to drop the mug. As boiling hot coffee spilt all over her feet she barely noticed. She just kept looking at the big puffy bruises and small deep cuts that were now etched into Mavericks face.


	6. Chapter 6 Head to Head

"Who did this to you?" she asked purely shocked

"You have to ask?' Maverick said wincing

"I am going to kill him!"

"No Jess don't it's what he wants."

"Either you report this or I go after him."

"Fine go but don't say I didn't warn you,"

"Good," Jess said picking up the coffee pot and running up to Iceman's room and slamming the door open because Iceman still didn't wake Jess tipped half the boiling coffee over his crotch. This caused Ice to wake screaming with a vengeance he lept out of bed and started pulling his burning pyjama pants and boxers off trying to wipe the burning coffee of his crotch. Jess being Jess had after slamming the door locked it behind her and locked the bathroom door as well. So as Ice tried in vain to open the doors to place water on the burning skin around his crotch Jess just laughed Ice man settled instead for jumping up and down in circles screaming in pain. As if only just then seeing her for the first time Iceman covered himself and leapt under the covers yelping as the still boiling covers began to antagonise his crotch further.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled wincing as more hot liquid seeped through the covers and onto his burnt skin.

"Hurting Maverick,"

"We got into a fight so what, that was no need to for this," he gestured at his crotch.

"Not my problem you should have thought about my revenge before you hurt Maverick."

"You know what it's just like Maverick to go crying to his baby sister instead of fighting his own battles."

"Don't make me tip the rest of this on you,"

"Yes Mum,"

"Iceman," she warned

"What he wouldn't go for another head to head with me after I insulted your honour the wimp so the boys and I taught him a lesson.

"If you'll fucking quit it I'll go head to head with you over my honour Bring your RIO and I'll borrow someone's for mine but be aware Mav can't know or he'll wanna be up there."

"When?" Iceman asked

"Now," was Jess's reply

Iceman got up and threw on some clothed on as Jess walked to her room and gently shook Goose awake.

"What, what is it?" Goose asked barley Coherent. Sighing Jess picked him up and bundled him into the shower. "FUCK!" Goose yelled stepping out of the water. She passed him a towel a white shirt and pair of Mavericks Jeans and quickly got changed out of her crumpled white uniform into her white t and Jeans knowing she wouldn't be in them for long she threw her blonde hair back into a bun grabbed goose hand as they ran out the door and onto Mavericks bike and practically flew to the base. "What's happening Jessie?" Goose asked as they got changed into their jumpsuits.

"We are having a one on one with Ice,"

"Where's Mav then?"

"We as in just you and me Goose I had to leave Mav out of this after last time."

"Okay," Goose replied seemingly unfazed. They both walked out of the change rooms and out onto the tarmac where Ice and Slider were waiting.

"Morning Slider you look a little tired." Jess said giving him a hug "I'm sorry Ice got you out of bed,"

"Me too but it' okay" He replied hugging her back

"How did you get permission for a solo ride at five in the bloody morning?" Jess asked incredibly curious

"My superiors love me," Ice said

"Let's get ready there's not enough room on the tarmac for us and your ego." Jess said

He thinks he's going to win," Jess said dismissively, looking over at Ice as she and Goose readied their jet.

"And we _know_ we're going to win," Goose told him. "Forget about it. This look okay to you?"

"Its fine," Jess told him, climbing into the cockpit. "Yeah, we should be good," he said, tugging at a cable. Sliding her helmet on. "Instruments and gauges fully functional," she said.

She clicked on the comm. "You up for this, Kazanski?"

"Just_ do it, _Mitchell," Iceman snapped, sounding fidgety and wired. Making Jess laughed she knew he was upset because unlike Mav he had never seen her fly when she was in charge. Mav had always been delegating now she was flying for her. Little did they know that as Jess powered up and flew into the air Maverick was running into the officer's change rooms. Swearing when he saw Jess and Goose's flying gear missing and the cloths they had worn out of the house on the hooks. He then powered into the students change rooms to see Kazanski's and sliders stuff missing he then ran as fast as he could to the tarmac but Jess, Goose, Slider and Iceman were already way gone up in the sky. Maverick ran up to the tower and barged past the security guards shouting

"My baby sisters up there you gotta let me through!" Luckily for Maverick Viper was up in the tower and waved him through.

"I had a feeling this was a little more personal than a training exercise when I heard about the stunt you lot pulled out on H.S Henry," He said as Maverick blushed

"Sir you got to get her down, Iceman will cream her, she's only flown on her own without me a couple of times and he last time she almost got shot down." Viper passed Maverick the radio

"Well then talk to her."

"Phoenix this is Maverick requesting you head back to base immediately."

"As if Mav you want me come up and get me." Jess replied as Viper gave him a look that said don't you dare.

"Phoen come on let me fight my own battles come home and me and Ice will talk it out."

"Baby Girl lets go home."

"No lets finish this." Jess said spotting Ice who was hovering unawares of her presence silently Jess scoped him out and tuned in missile lock before crying into the radio. "Great Balls of fire Iceman has been shot down I repeat Iceman has been shot down," as Goose laughed and said

"Good Job baby girl Good Job." As a furious Iceman sped in front of them Jess yelled "That son of a bitch cut me off." She then felt herself being caught in his jet wash and cried

"Maverick Help!" Goose and Jess began spinning down towards the ocean Jess trying every means they ever taught pilots to overcome the obstacle.

"Holy Shit Jess Eject, Eject!" Goose cried abandoning their call signs Jess reached up and grabbed the ejection handle and pulled just in time. The air whooshed past in her ear as her and Goose's life jackets inflated as the hit the water.

"Goose, Gosse." She called over and over searching for her brother partner in the Green haze of the Auto flares.

I'm here Jessie don't worry I'm fine," he called A chopper roared overhead and a Navy rescue team abseiled down and pulled Goose from the wreckage as soon as they were clear another pilot abseiled down and Jess was surprised to find that it was Lee her beginning top Gun RIO who changed professions was the one who held her close as they were winched up into the plane. When they got up their Goose pulled her into his warm wet arms and held her close Lee handed Goose a towel which he wrapped around her shivering body.

"Were okay baby were okay." He whispered in her ears rubbing her back soothingly. Almost as soon as the plane landed Maverick ran in and ripped Jess of Goose.

"Don't you ever fly without me again okay I must be up in the air with you at all times?"

"Yes Mav," Jess said with a yawn.

"You okay baby?"

"I'm fine Maverick just a little tired." Maverick's eyes opened wide when he saw the blood imprinted on spots of her uniform and was about to take her to the paramedics who after Jess's last reaction to them were waiting on the sidelines when Iceman's plane pulled up on the runway.

"Goose take Jess to the paramedics and get her looked over and have a doctor report to me with the results I don't trust this one to tell me the truth." Maverick watched as Iceman and Slider slowly disembarked the plane. He walked up to Iceman grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall. As goose saw Slider got to hit Maverick he quickly dumped Jess in the arms of a startled Lee. Running over Goose pulled Slider of Maverick so Maverick had a clear shot. "You almost killed my baby sister and my wingman you stupid, stupid man." Maverick yelled punching Iceman in the face with every word.

"Maverick," It was Jess's cry from across the tarmac that made him stop hitting Ice he turned seeing her being shut in an ambulance the look in her eyes clearly terrified. He quickly turned back to Ice

"I'll deal with you scum later," he said as he and Goose shoved their captives and Maverick spat on Ice. He ran across the tarmac and into the ambulance that was carrying his sister. She was so scared she was sobbing carefully he pulled her against her rubbing her back and saying. "It's okay everything is going to be okay." As Jess was unloaded onto a gurney Maverick followed her as far as he could. A few minutes later as he was pacing the waiting room he was joined by Goose who had been delayed by several paramedics wishing to check over him.

"Mav, do you know what happened," Goose whispered.

Maverick shook his head. "No, I don't. All she was doing was checking her over and then all of a sudden she calling to me as their shutting her in the ambulance. She was so scared she was crying Goose. She only cried when there was that breach of trust thing with _Kazanski_. She didn't cry in the plane or on the rescue chopper. She only cried in the ambulance."

"Mav I'm sure she's fine,"

'I hope your right Goose,"

"So do I Mav so do I,"

The doctor had come back with Jess's status. "Sir," the doctor started, "Jessica is..."

Jessica is...," the doctor said, draining all of my patience.

I started yelling at the doctor; whose name I realized was Doctor Sade. "Tell me how my sister is," I growled.

Doctor Sade finally finished his sentence, "Jessica is, well it's complicated, there's been a large amount of blood loss we've done some transfusions and sticked up the wounds, we just don't know yet. We're going to do some blood tests to find out if there are any infections or diseases from the cuts or any other substances she could have swallowed during the crash.

Goose shot me a worried look as I ran into Jess's hospital room. "Jess! Baby, are you ok? God please tell me she's alright," I yelled desperately. Jess's fingers moved towards me, and I knew she was alright.

"Maverick I'm fine," She assured me as she tried to prop herself up failing miserably. Goose and I rushed over to help her. "I'm just a little dizzy and sleepy but when you've lost a couple of pints who wouldn't be."

"Jess what happened why where you crying?" I asked

"Cause I thought you were going to kill Iceman,"

"Oh baby I was so mad at him for endangering you over a fight with me I thought I might."

"Plus I didn't want to be here without you!"

"That's sweet where can I hug you without hurting you."

"Basically just my shoulder's that's the one part of my body that survived without stiches apparently I'm going to be in Hospital for a while."

"You poor baby," Said Goose "Your being really brave,"

That's me Lieutenant Phoenix "Brave" Mitchell. Both boys laughed weakly Jess could sense that they were both still really worried about her. This meant there was something they weren't telling her. "What is it?"

"What is what?" Maverick asked nonchalantly

"Maverick, Goose," Jess warned glaring at them Goose was the first to break.

"They think you may have an infection from the cuts or the transfusions," He blurted

"Hospitals are so overprotective," Jess mused "who would have thought,"

"You're not scared anymore?" Maverick asked

"Well no you're not going to kill Ice and Slider and you're here with me so obviously not."

"Obviously," Maverick mused.

"You do realise they're going to start an inquiry into this guys," Goose said "Dig down into what started the rivalries in the first place." Jess and Mav looked at each other.

"Mav where's my phone?" Jess asked

"In your bag at the base you can use mine," Jess quickly found Vipers number and clicked the phone button.

"Hello Sir, its Lieutenant Mitchell no Sir the Younger Lieutenant Mitchell,"

"What is it and where are you Lieutenant," Viper asked

"Well sir I am at the hospital with Maverick and Goose."

"Why are you at the Hospital Lieutenant Goose was cleared by the medical team a few hours ago."

"Yes sir Goose was but I wasn't I have over 10 stiches and a transfusion of more than 2 pints of blood."

"Oh my apologises Phoenix I thought you lot where shirking in your duties again what's the verdict."

"I believe I'm fine but their keeping me in for testing."

"May I ask the reason you called Phoenix other than to inform me of your location?"

"Well sir I would like to talk to you about the report of the incident sir, so my opinion is not left out seeing as I was piloting the plane that went down."

"Of course Lieutenant."

"Sir may I ask what Iceman said happened,"

"He said there was always anatomisation between him and Maverick and when they moved in together it progressed even further. Until they got into a fight over you and you stuck for Maverick taking on Iceman's one on one challenge. You with me so far Lieutenant,"

"Yes sir."

"He then say's you won the one on one and he was mad and headed home at around 400 knots and around 3 meters above you and you were caught in the inevitable jet wash. Is this what you believe happened?"

"Yes sir that is exactly how I would have put it though I would have thrown in a couple of expletives on my and Goose's behalf."

"Uhuh,"

"Sir, may I ask who this incriminates and what punishment they will be dealt."

"The only pilot that your and Gooses testimony incriminates is Iceman, and as for his punishment providing that both you, Goose and Maverick put in a good word he could get off free of all charges. Or it could be the end of his career."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Phoenix, Jess Ice was pretty shaken up about the whole thing, he was crying because he almost got you killed. He doesn't care about his career he only cares about you. He wanted to come see you at the hospital but Slider thought Maverick might flip again and he said that is no less than I deserve."

"I'll keep that in mind when I ask Mav about it."

"You're a good kid Jess."

"Thanks sir I'll talk to you later."

"Bye!"

"Bye!" She hung up without another word. Sighing she rubbed her eyes and said. "Boy's I want you to keep and objective view about this, Viper wants us to put in a good word for Iceman."

"No way," Maverick burst out "that dick almost got both of you killed,"

"Finished? and it wouldn't be the first time," Jess shot back as Maverick flinched She knew that just the same as she was he was having a flashback

_"How many bogey's do we got Goose?" Phoenix asked as they were flying up._

_"1 pair of bogeys, closing in at 140 knots." Goose said to her as well as Ice Man and Cougar._

_"That's it? Why the hell are there three of us then?" Jess asked._

_"I don't know, just go Phoenix." Goose muttered._

_"Okay, Cougar, Ice, I've got the Northern bogey."_

_"Roger Phoen, I got the Southern guy." Cougar said._

_"Shit Guys! There isn't one pair, but two pairs I repeat two pairs!" Slider shouted._

_"Ice, grab a bogey and let's party!" Phoenix said with a laugh._

_"Phoenix, watch out there's a bogey coming up to your left." Ice said._

_"Roger that, crap, I'm too close, I'm switching to guns." Jess said switching to guns and getting a lock, she shot and grinned as a few bullets made contact._

_"Shit, Phoenix get this bogey off my tail!" Cougar shouted._

_"I'm coming Coug, hang on." Phoenix said flying over to Cougar._

_"Merlin, how fast are they closing in?'' Phoenix asked._

_"155 knots." Merlin said._

_"Alright, just give me a few seconds!" she said while trying to get a lock, she grinned as the target turned red and beeped._

_She shot down his bogey without a problem. _

_"Ice, you alright?" Phoenix asked as she engaged with her bogey._

_"Yeah, Cougar, grab the Northern bogey of the second pair." Ice said trying to outrun a bogey._

_"Ice break left on three…three, two, one, BREAK LEFT!" Cougar shouted._

_Ice broke left on three just as a bogey was about to fire his guns at Ice's spot._

_"Damn it, what's this? Kill Cougar day? Phoenix get him off me…" Cougar said in an annoyed tone as a bogey got on his tail. _

_"You're a pilot Cougar…so like, yeah, they are obviously trying to kill you!" Phoenix said in a voice as though talking to a four-year old._

_"Shut up…" She grinned as she heard him mutter "pilot" and "girls shouldn't fly" and "to smart for her own good" or "kill her one day, I swear"_

_"Phoenix, there's a bogey coming off on your tail." Ice said turning his plane to get a shot._

_"Ice, I'm gonna try to get this guy off ya, okay?" Phoenix said referring to the bogey on his tail. _

_"Roger Phoenix." Ice said as Slider turned around to try to get a better look at their bogey._

_"I've got a lock!" Cougar said suddenly as he got a lock on the bogey going on Phoenix's tail. He shot the missile but the bogey went out of the way, Phoenix, who's only concentration was on the bogey ahead of her didn't see as the missile came zooming to her tail._

_"PHOENIX! GOOSE!" came the 4 voices belonging to Merlin, Cougar, Slider, and Ice Man. Goose turned around just as the missile hit their wing. It occurred in slow motion, Phoenix was just about to get a lock on the bogey in front of her when she heard the guys scream her and goose's name, she turned at the same time is Goose did, just to see a missile, the same one aimed by Ice, hit their left wing._

_"Shit! Our left wing is totally gone! What the hell is wrong with you Coug? Jess, we've got to eject!" Goose said in an alarmingly angry yet worried tone. They were spinning out of control; her left wrist was searing in pain…_that can't be good…_Jess thought trying to reach the ejection handle. _

_"Goose, I can't reach the ejection handle, Goose, we're going to crash, grab the handle!" Jess said in a fruitless attempt to reach the handle. She turned to Goose; he was trying in vain to reach the handle. Finally coming to her senses she loosened the fastens holding her to her seat and reached up, she could feel it in her fingers she clasped her fingertips around it and they ejected, luckily. She watched in horror as the plane lowered at an alarmingly fast rate to the ground…About 10 seconds later she heard a crash, and knew it was her plane, she turned to goose, they had a couple seconds until they reached the ground, when they finally did, Jess fell forward as she came running into the ground, Goose, on the other hand, landed as smooth as possible in a parachute. Goose grinned slightly; she never was that good at bailing out._

_"Goose, are you okay?" Jess asked jumping up._

_"Fine Jess…a little shook up, but fine nonetheless." Goose said rubbing his left leg, Jess looked down and saw blood pouring out of it, she grimaced in horror, but looked up when he asked about her._

_"Fine…" She muttered, and Goose looked at her oddly as the helicopter ladder dropped, Phoenix went first, and then helped Goose in, and they flew off to the base._

"Mav," she said coming back to the present with a jolt, "It aint the first time I've been shot down by family," Jess said referring to the fact that Cougar was indeed their brother. "And I can guarantee you it won't be last I didn't hold it against Coug and I aint going to hold it against Ice either."

"I agree with Jess it wasn't Cougars intention for the Bogey to move and it sure as hell wasn't Ice intention for us to be caught in his jet wash."

"Fine but if it happens again we hold it against him." Jess rolled her eyes

"You're just looking for something to hold against Ice Mav," she shook her head and imitated Stinger "And let's not bullshit Maverick. Your family name ain't the best in the Navy. You need to be doing it better, and cleaner than the other guy."

"Great balls of fire you sounded just like him then do another one." Goose crowed

"And if you screw up just this much, you'll be flying a cargo plane full of rubber dog shit out of Hong Kong! " She cleared her windpipe and imitated a Maverick like pose and saluted lazily "Yes, sir! " 

"I do not act like that," Maverick argued.

"Yes you do." Goose and Jess snorted.

"Do me, Do me," Goose requested.

"Jeez Goose you sound three years old." She imitated their instructor Charlie: So, lieutenant, where exactly where you? Back to Maverick: Well, we... and imitated Goose: Thank you. Maverick: Started up on a 6, when he pulled from the clouds, and then I moved in above him. Charlie: Well, if you were directly above him, how could you see him? Maverick: Because I was inverted. Iceman: [coughs whilst saying] Bullshit. Goose: No, he was man. It was a really great move. He was inverted. Charlie: You were in a 4g inverted dive with a MiG28? Maverick: Yes, ma'am. Charlie: At what range? Maverick: Um, about two meters. Goose: It was actually about one and a half I think. It was one and a half. I've got a great Polaroid of it, and he's right there, must be one and a half. Maverick: Was a nice picture.  
>Goose: Thanks. Charlie: Eh, lieutenant, what were you doing there? Goose: Communicating. Maverick: Communicating. Keeping up foreign relations. You know, giving him the bird! Goose: [Charlie looks puzzled, so Goose clarifies] You know, the finger Charlie: Yes, I know the finger, Goose.<br>Goose: I-I'm sorry, I hate it when it does that, I'm sorry. Excuse me. "Switching back to her own voice her eyes took over a dreamy quality. "That was my favourite class." As Maverick cacked himself laughing.

"You are way too good at this, have you been practising?" Goose accused

"Maybe," Jess hedged sneakily making Maverick laugh even harder.

"Give it up Goose no one can win when she's made up her mind."

"Fine," Goose said drawing it to into two syllables.

"Hey Goose you never did say what happened with you and Carol?" Jess asked

"Well guys the flowers, limo and fancy restaurant were great but when we got to dinner she told me she was leaving me for a truck driver fresh out of high school.

"Oh Goosy," Jess said pulling him close "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be there's only on lady I need in my life and she's hugging me right now."

"Oh Goose." There was a knock on the door and Doctor Sade walked in holding a clipboard.

"We have the results of the testing," He announced

"Jessica is,"

"Jessica is…"

"I am what Doc," Jess shouted.

"You are fine, you may go home, and the stiches will dissolve into your skin when the cuts have healed."

"Fantastic let's go boys. We need to hit the base to put in a good word for Ice and my change of clothes are their anyway." Jess wrapped her arms around Maverick and Goose squeezed on and they hit the base. They barged their way into the conference room that served as the base's courtroom when there was an inquiry. Ice was on the stand but everyone turned to stare at Jess, Mav and Goose and she knew that they must look a right sight. Her blonde hair was tangled and slightly green from the flares she had big pools of blood on her jumpsuit and Goose was no better. Maverick standing there in his wrinkled civi's was the only one who looked remotely normal.


	7. Chapter 7 Hitting the Stand

"Jess, Goose shouldn't you two be in hospital,"

"No," They chorused and Jess said "Get of the sand it's my go because I really, really want to get out of here and into a warm shower." "Ladies and Gentlemen my name is Lieutenant Jessica Lee Mitchell call sign Phoenix sister of Lieutenant Pete Mitchell call sign Maverick, friend of Lieutenant Nate Midnight call sign Goose and I was the pilot of the plane that went down and I am here to testify that I hold nothing against Iceman and believe any sentence should be suspended and charges dropped." Goose took the stand as she dismounted

"I am Lieutenant Nate Midnight call sign Goose I was the acting RIO of the plane that went down and am here to testify that I hold nothing against Iceman and believe any sentence should be suspended and charges dropped." As Goose dismounted Maverick took the stand

"I am Lieutenant Pete Mitchell call sign Maverick and older brother of Lieutenant Jessica Mitchell call sign Jess. I was in the tower watching and co-ordinating with the pilots and I am here as a witness and a relation to both crashies to testify that I hold nothing against Iceman and believe any sentence should be suspended and charges dropped." The show of support for Iceman brought a tear to his eye. This made Tears fall from the young aviators face as she ran over to him and hugged him saying

"10 stiches over two pints of blood transfusions later and I still love you same as always."

"I love you to baby girl I'm so sorry."

"Don't be it was a valuable learning experience on how touchy doctors can be. "

"What did you do?" Iceman asked

"Nothing okay I might have called him chrome dome but he should have told me my verdict earlier rather than procrastinating." Everybody laughed as Jess said

"What?" An elderly general took the stand and said "Due to this touching show of support from all of the aviators involved we have decided that all sentences are too herby be suspended and all charges to be cleared. Everybody even Maverick cheered. Iceman walked over to Maverick and said

"Friends?"

"Friends," Maverick decided

So there you have it two enemies brought together by a friend a couple of near death experiences and a sparky blonde kid who won't take no for an answer. Love you Tim.


End file.
